The present invention relates to tone generation control apparatus for generating tones of wind instruments.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-6-43867 (hereinafter referred to as “patent literature 1”) discloses an electronic musical instrument which simulates performance operation and tone color (timbre) of a wind instrument. The electronic musical instrument disclosed in patent literature 1 is in the form of a wind instrument having a mouthpiece section, and, in response to a human player performing, with a finger, operation for designating a tone color and pitch within an octave pitch range, the electronic musical instrument generates a tone corresponding to the designated tone color and pitch. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-48909 (“patent literature 2”) discloses an audio processing apparatus which outputs a tone of a wind instrument based on an octave corresponding to an angle at which a body device has been inclined by a human player and a note name corresponding to depressing operation by the human player.
However, with a real or natural wind instrument, a human player can freely change the tone pitch in response to motion of his or her lips applied to the mouthpiece and piston valve operation. Thus, a performance feeling felt by the human player when using a finger to designate a tone pitch on the conventionally-known electronic musical instrument or apparatus is completely different from an actual performance feeling (i.e., performance feeling felt by the human player when performing the real or natural wind instrument).